Incubus Dreams
by LeannanSi
Summary: No, this is not a story about Sam&Dean doing the nasty. God no. This is about them though, and about a victim of a rather lustful demon. Oh, and Sam falling for said victim. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Incubus Dreams

_No, this is not a Sam&Dean doing the nasty story. God no. This is about them though, and about a victim of a rather lustful demon. Oh, and Sam falling for said victim._ _Rated M for a reason._

God how I hated this place. Really, really hated it. From it's worn out floors, the creaking doors and the whole brooding atmosphere of it. But, being a graduated student with an enormous loan one couldn't be picky.

So when I read the advertisement in Wal-Mart I didn't think twice about it. A week later I moved in my measly stuff and here I was. Freaked out in my new, own place. Ah well, my own… I rented the place, but I was the only one living, sleeping and breathing in it. Which is like heaven after five years of dorms and ignorant roommates.

I dropped my bags on the kitchen table, poured myself a glass of water and fell down on the couch. I just met my –creepy- neighbour, an old lady living beneath me. She had opened the door when she heard me coming up the stairs, stopping me with a bony hand and a manically sounding cackle.

"So… you be the new… you be the new then?"

The new what? Let me tell you, she is one creepy grandma.

"Yes ma'am, I just moved in."

"Well, good luck then. It would be a nice change if there was one who didn't leave the place in a bodybag." And with a last cackle she slammed the door in my flabbergasted face. Creepy and crazy grandma. Great.

I pondered about our meeting while I sipped my water. What had she meant, with 'leaving in a bodybag?' The landlord had mentioned something about tenants moving in and out in a great pace, but I looking around, I couldn't blame them. He hadn't sad anything about leaving in a bodybag though.

After spending an hour doing research on my laptop I didn't feel any better about my new place to live. The last five tenants, all female, had indeed left the place for the last time in a bodybag. No obvious cause of death, no signs of a struggle, burglar, violence or what. They were just found in their bed, dead. Guess I had to sleep careful in this place huh?

When I finally prepared myself for bed I had almost forgotten the grisly stories about the previous tenants. I was tired and I just wanted to sleep. I made a final round through the apartment, checking if everything was closed and locked up. I'm by no mean a girl that it easy to scare, but one can never be too careful in a new place.

When everything was checked and locked, I could finally crawl into bed. I snuggled deep under the covers, yawning widely. I quickly fell asleep, being completely comfortable under the warm blankets.

I woke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and with a quick pulse. My bedroom was dark and quiet. Nothing to wake me up, so why was I awake? I stretched my body, feeling deeply… satisfied? With a jolt I remembered the dream I had just before I woke up. I was heaving wonderful, hot and steamy sex with a mysterious man. I couldn't see his face and strangely enough it didn't bother me at all. He had entered my bedroom, pulled of the blankets and spread my legs. During all this I just laid there, smiling and at ease. He had entered me without any foreplay and brought me, moaning, after some deep and forceful trusts. The orgasm was deeply satisfying although the whole thing had felt like a dream, in my dream. When he had had his own release he pulled back, left my bed and disappeared. . And I just lay there, smiling and satisfied. I frowned. My body felt really satisfied. As a long time single I have had my fair share of sexual dreams but I've never felt this satisfied, as if I had had real sex. Feeling like a complete nutcase I reached with my hands between my legs. I was obviously aroused, wetness seeping trough my underwear.

Ah well, even though it had been a very realistic dream and I wasn't really sure if it had been just a dream, it had been fun. I moved to the edge of the bed, intending to make a trip to the bathroom. I really had to pee and I knew that if I postponed this pee until morning it would make me dream even crazier. Everything seemed fine until I stood up. I fell down the instant I wanted to stand up. It seemed like I had no strength in my legs whatsoever, like they couldn't hold my weight. I tried to get up but I just couldn't get my legs to work. My body was depleted of all strength. Muttering curses I tried to get back into bed, but even the short distance up was too much. Openly swearing I pulled the blankets of the bed and tried to get comfi on the ground. Since I couldn't move I might as well try and sleep here. Crappy house, crappy night… boy was my life fun or not?

The second time woke up it wasn't because of some hot dreams, but because of some persisted knocking on my door. Sunlight streamed in through the blinds and I was still on the floor, curled up in my blankets. A glance to the clock on the wall told me it was barely nine. Who the hell came knocking at nine on a Saturday? I untangled myself from the blankets and managed to get up. I stumbled to the door, raking a hand through my hair and muttering some rude things about the idiot at the other side of the door. I pulled it open, and stood face to face with a really (really!) tall guy with soft brown eyes and doofy hair.

"Hi. I'm Sam. Sorry to bother you this early, but it's an emergency."

_And there he is! Sammie! I've only recently started watching Supernatural and I think it so much fun. But sadly there are hardly any non-slash fics around here. Last night an idea popped up and here it is. My attempt to write a SPN fic. What do you guys think? _


	2. Chapter 2

So many questions! I hope the next chapters will provide answers. This story takes place in the SPN-universe, somewhere along the ride. Let's say somewhere in the third season, since I haven't seen any of the further seasons. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys give me hope that this won't be such a bad idea after all. But enough chitchat, let's find out why Sam knocked on her door now shall we?

"Hi. I'm Sam. Sorry to bother you this early, but it's an emergency" he said with a polite smile on his eyes. So far so good, until he dropped his eyes and took in my current state. His eyes bugged and his head shot up. Goodmorning to you to, tall stranger. That's what you get when you knock on people their doors this fricking early. People might answer them in no more than their underwear and a tanktop. But let's play nice, he probably has some shitty boss who sends him out to do this.

"Well, good morning… Sam. I'm Lysbeth and I have to say I'm most curious why you come knocking on my door on this godforsaken hour. Does your boss makes you do this?"

He chuckled, a sweet yet very masculine sound.

"Yeah, you could say that. However…" whatever he wanted to say next was drowned in the sounds of someone coming up the stairs.

"Sammie? That chick up yet? God she looked hot in that picture we found online. Wonder if she has a boyfriend or something? I hope not, things could get very interesting here. Oh fuck!"

I stared. I couldn't help it, I stared at this insane guy who came barging up the stairs. He must have fallen on his head too many times when he was a kid, what an idiot.

His startled expression made way for a huge smile.

"Hi there, my name is Dean and I see that you've already met my colleague, Sam. We're from the gas company. Our instruments gave a very serious warning that there might be a gas leak in your apartment. We were sent to immediately check your apartment. Gas leaks are a very serious threat to your health, you know."

By now my mouth was hanging slack, his words were just a buzz in my ears and I was looking incredulously at Sam. Who were these guys?

Dean kept going on about the gas business, the dangers of a gas leak and god knows what. Time to intervene.

"Uhm, yeah sure. Can I see some ID?"

Dean stopped midsentence, shooting me a hurt look. Sorry babbleguy, but a girl on her own has got to stay sharp. Sam shrugged and pulled his ID from his pocket. After a brief glance I decided to give them the OK-sign.

"Okay, so why don't you come in and to your thing? Everything you need about gas is in the closet next to the kitchen. I'm going to change."

Dean's eyes lit up. "Don't trouble yourself for us, you look fine the way you're dressed now." He smiled broadly, giving me the full power of his seagreen eyes. Sam rolled his eyes and elbowed his colleague.

"That's fine… Lysbeth. We'll only need a minute. We want to be as less trouble as possible."

Maybe you should reconsider knocking on doors at nine on Saturdays then, pretty boy. I turned and lead them into my apartment. I showed them the closet with all the gas thingies and went to my bedroom. Since Sam had said that they wouldn't take long I decided to put on a bathrobe over my sleeping attire. If they were indeed gone in a couple of minutes I had time enough to crawl back in to bed before it was time to do my usual Saturday chores.

When I left my bedroom I bumped face first into a tall, muscled frame. Stumbling backwards, I was saved from full humiliation by a pair of strong hands around my waist. "Woah, be careful!"

I looked up, feeling a blush creeping up my face. I was saved by Sam, who broadly grinned down on me. "I know it's early and you probably haven't had coffee yet, but you really shouldn't walk into people like that."

Beetred now, I slapped his chest. "Or maybe you shouldn't be sneaking outside my bedroom. But thanks anyway." Noticing his hands were still on my hands, I glanced up. "You can let go now, I promise I won't fall again."

He chuckled and dropped his hands. I made my way around him, walking back to the kitchen. I found Dean walking around holding a small device with an antenna and tiny lights on it. He caught me looking at it and waved around him. "This measures the levels of gas in your apartment. When the level gets too high, it will let us know." He excited the kitchen and made his way to my bedroom. To my surprise the sounds from the device got stronger each step he got closer to my bedroom. He shot a look over his shoulder to his colleague.

"Well now, that doesn't sound too promising. Mind if I check your bedroom?"

"Sure, knock yourself out. I'm going to make some coffee, do you guys want some?"

Dean nodded, totally engrossed in the sounds and lights of his device. Sam smiled. It made his already youthful features even more boyish. How could someone so tall and muscular be so boyish at the same time?

"I'll help you, Dean seems to have it all under control."

I rummaged in the cabinets, trying to figure out where I had put the coffee.

"So… you've just moved in here?" Sam asked while he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, last night was actually my first night here."

Sam nodded, picking at some non-existent thread on his sweater.

"This place is really old isn't it? You must be hearing strange noises all the time?"

Ah! Coffee! I pulled it out and got my coffeemaker up and running.

"It's not that bad actually. Sure the doors creak and the whole building seems to sigh sometimes, but nothing too weird."

"So you haven't noticed any strange things?"

What was he getting at? Sure, my dream was strange enough, but no way I was going to share my nightly escapades with some gas company guy.

I was about to answer when Dean sauntered back into the kitchen. He looked vaguely worried. "Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?"


End file.
